A Great Couple Weeks
by wanderlustforthefond
Summary: A focused journalist by day, and a party girl by night. Following her rules of the night life including "No doubling" and "No doing and dating". What will come of our Bella when one of her encounters comes back for her.  AH/Lemon-scented.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright to the readers of this story welcome! I plan on updating once a week to once every two weeks. I have about five chapters done. I'm not sure how many this story will have!**

**To those who have read/are reading ToC I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've had a mental block with that story and I will get a new chapter up soon.**

**Special thanks to Elli (rewrittengenius) for being an awesome beta. Love you!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>A large yawn escaped Bella' throat as she regained consciousness. She went to stretch her arms, but found that she was unable to move them anymore. She tried again, but still they wouldn't budge. "What the..." She whispered quickly opening her eyes and looking at what was holding her down. It was a pair of pale arms that were tightly wrapped around her. "Excuse me." Bella whispered, trying to wiggle her way free. A grunt escaped the man's lips. Bella huffed in anger. "Excuse me." She nearly shouted. The man's body stiffened. "Can you let go of me please?" She said more quietly. His arms immediately released her. "Sorry." The man mumbled. Bella began to shuffle around the room looking for her things. She quickly flung on her clothes. "Do you know where my purse is?" She said turning to see the rather handsome, groggy man sit up and rub his forehead. He made a gesture to his desk. "Thanks." "No problem" he mumbled as moved to stand. He ran his hands through his hair looking at the ground, grabbing a pair of boxers. "Would you like some breakfast, uhh-" "Bella." She finished. "And no thanks, I have to be at work in..." She paused, digging for her phone, quickly flipping it open to check the time. "An hour." The man nodded. "Alright, well nice meeting you..." "Edward." He finished. "Nice meeting you Edward." She smiled, quickly running out of the nicely decorated apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella called a cab while standing on the edge of the road. She hopped in quickly once it pulled up to the curb. "Beaumont Apartments please." She said to the cab driver. The driver nodded and took off down the road. Bella quickly punched a number into her phone. "Hello?" "Hey Ange, can you come get me in half an hour and take me to my car?" "Of course Bella." Bella knew what was coming next. "Sooo how was he?" "You know if I could remember, I would tell you." Angela laughed. "Well Bella, considering how the two of you were dancing last night, I'd think he would be pretty fantastic." The cab pulled up to her apartment. "I'll see you in a half hour Ange." She let out with a laugh.<p>

With a quick shower, the throwing on of a smartly pre-laid out outfit, and some quick make up, Bella was ready and waiting for Angela. Angela's clunker of a car pulled up with the music blaring. As soon as Bella sat down the music was put on low and the car was put into drive. "So doll face, we going out Friday." Bella rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Are we going to Dusk this time?" Angela thought about it for a moment. "Actually, Randy said there was a new one opening Friday on main, and he got us on the list." Bella nodded. "Are you sure you don't have any details for me?" Angela begged. "Ange, I don't even remember meeting him." Bella sighed rubbing her forehead. "Hey, why aren't you fessing up any details on that guy- what was it? - Ben?" Bella questioned, raising her eyebrow. Angela began to blush. "No Ange! You broke a rule didn't you?" Angela sighed. "We have a date Wednesday." Bella laughed. "You, Angela, the creator of rule five - no doing then dating - have officially gone soft." Angela remained silent. "No way!" Bella exclaimed. "You haven't done it have you!" Bella laughed. "Shut up." Angela mumbled as she pulled up to Bella's car. "Thanks, and by the way I'm not letting this go." She said leaving the car.

"How was your night?" Eric asked, raising a critical brow. Bella sighed. "I don't remember you perv, and that is the truth." "Must have been good then." He laughed popping back down into his own cubicle. "I got you coffee." Bella said. Eric immediately held out his arm to retrieve the drink. "Bella, Esme wants to speak to you in her office." One of the assistants mumble, running by with dry cleaning. "On my way."

"Come in," Esme called signaling for Bella to enter her office. "Ah, Bella, pull up a chair." She said while reading over a document. Esme slid a file towards Bella that she quickly picked up. Flipping it open and examining its contents. "You'll be going to a charity benefit next Saturday. You are to interview the founder and right a feature article. It will be front page. Details are inside. Make me proud." Bella was grinning ear to ear. "Thank you so much Esme." Esme smiled. "Don't mention it, and as for this week just finish up any stories you have on the go and hand them in as soon as possible." Bella nodded leaving quickly.

This was going to be a great couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Edward watched as the little brunette took off out the door, as he lazily yawned and stumbled into the kitchen.<p>

"That one ran off fast bro, what did you do to make her take off like that? Did shove your goods in her face or something?" Emmett stifled a laugh. "Morning Emmett. Sleep well? Hope the moaning didn't wake you." Edward smirked pouring a cup of coffee and sitting down across from Emmett. Emmett made some disgusted face and Edward laughed. "So what was her name? Was she good? Going to see her again?" "Bella, excellent and probably not." Emmett looked at Edward curiously. "She just wanted a fuck Emmett. I can tell she doesn't double." Edward said sipping down some coffee. "Doesn't matter if she was good you should have gotten her number." Emmett said putting down the paper and digging into his eggs. "Or maybe she wasn't content with your performance and just was trying to let you down easy." Emmett said stuffing some eggs in his mouth. "She was plenty satisfied." Edward said smirking. "Whatever you say." Emmett said raising his hands in defense. "She was." Edward stated. "I'm sure she was, Eddie." Emmett said innocently as he stuff yet another scoop of eggs in his mouth. "I'm just saying it's a little weird she hoofed it out of here." Emmett mumbled nearly spitting out some food. "I'll bet on it." Edward smirked. Emmett snorted. "You don't even have her number." "I have a name." Emmett thought about it. "It's not that fun if I have a guaranteed win." Edward laughed. "Do you not remember how I found Lauren with just a name?" The memory dawned on Emmett. "True. What's the winner get?" Edward smirked. "Free drinks for a month." Emmett smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**(Maybe if I get some reviews I'll update sooner? *Hint* *Hint*)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So many thanks to my wonderful beta Elli!**_

_**LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW! :)**_

* * *

><p>"So how was it in the dragons den?" Eric asked. "This girls got a feature." Bella said proudly. "No way! How did you manage that?" Bella smirked. "Unlike some people I don't royally tick off my boss. Plus Esme can be a real sweetheart." Eric huffed. "It was my first day I didn't know she was the boss! Mike got me the job." Bella laughed. "How many jobs has your boytoy gotten you anyway?" Eric started to count on his fingers. "Six, I think." Eric paused looking behind Bella. "Hey look the new sports stud." Bella turned to look locking eyes with the quote on quote 'stud'. Bella gave a sultry smile turning back. "God he's hot. What's his name again?" Eric thought about it for a minute. "Jake, maybe, I'm not sure." He gave Bella a knowing look. "No hooking up. Mike had issues replacing the last ones you plowed through." Bella whined. "Oh come on! He can not just hire a delicious piece of man meat and not expect me to pounce! Mike brought this on himself entirely."<p>

"Do you even know where to start looking for this girl?" Emmett asked plopping down on the couch beside Edward. "Not a clue" Edward said flipping through the paper. He stopped when he found something that caught his eye. " Found her." Emmetts' mouth dropped open in disbelief. "What? How?" Edward smirked showing Emmett the picture next to the name Isbella Swan, Journalist. "Looks like I'll be paying mom a visit at lunch." Grinning wider hopping off the couch grabbing the phone.

It was almost too easy.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Cullen, Edward's on line three." Esme nodded at her secretary. "Thanks Rita." Quickly picking up the phone. "Edward! How are you?" She chimed cheerily. "Good! I was wondering if you would mind me dropping by and have lunch with you." Edward said looking smugly at Emmett. "Of course dear come around one okay?" "Sure thing mom. See you soon." Edward hung up. While Esme smiled. "Rita make sure my lunch is clear, Edward's coming in."<p>

"Ouu, who's that?" Eric hummed in appreciation. Bella peaked up looking at the entrance. She dropped quickly. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Did he see me?" Eric looked at the man. "Doesn't seem like it. Who is he?" He said quickly glancing down at her. "Um, well, last nights conquest." She mumbled. "Congratulations! He's hotter then sports guy!" Eric said peaking out again. "That's weird." Eric said quietly. "What's weird?" Bella said panicking. "He just walked into Esmes' office. Why would..." Esme stepped to part of the office where all the staff could see her, with Edward in tow. "Everyone!" She called out. Every person rose to their feet. Even a reluctant Bella. Edward spotted Bella and gave her a big smile. "Everyone, this is my son, Edward." Eric stifled a laugh and Bella gasped, ducking her head quickly. "No, no, no, no, no! Stupid Bella!" She mumbled under her breath. Eric was still holding back a laugh until everyone was seated and Esme and Edward left. "Good job Bella." Eric said still laughing. "Leave it to you to sleep with the bosses son!" Bella hit her head on the desk.

There goes the good week.

* * *

><p>Edward re-entered the office with his mother. "Thank you so much for lunch dear." Esme said pulling him into a hug. "Not a problem mom." He said pulling away smiling. "I have to get back to work, tell Emmett to call me!". Edward nodded as Esme took off towards her office. Edward walked over to the main desk. "Could you tell me where I could find Isbella Swan?" He said with his most brilliant smile. The secretary blushed while pointing him in the right direction and mumbling "Cubicle 27."<p>

"Bella, don't freak. Edward coming over here." Bella jumped up quickly letting out a rather loud 'What?'. Looking over the cubicle at Eric. "Excuse me, you're Bella Swan correct?" A velvety voice said from behind her. Bella tried to calm herself. She smoothed her skirt and turned. She plastered a big smile on her face. "Yes, I am." Edward was smirking at the brunette while ogling her. "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." "So I heard." She whispered. Edward ignored her comment and stretched out his arm to shake her hand. "Ah, Edward I suggest you either leave my finest employee alone or ask her to dinner." Edwards smile dropped along with his hand as he began to turn. Esme stood behind him with a critical brow raised. "I was just going to-" Esmes brow raised even higher. "Bella you'll have to excuse my son he apparently can't keep business and pleasure separate." Bella smiled at Esme. "Oh, it's alright Esme. He wasn't bothering me." Esme put a hand on Edwards shoulder. "No matter, I'll see that Edward leave you be so you can keep on working." Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, mom you gave me an option." Edward let out. Quickly he turned to Bella. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?" Bellas' mouth dropped. "I, uh..." Bella looked at Esme who had an encouraging look on her face. "I would love too." Bella finished. Edward breathed in relief and Esme clapped her hands happily. "Antonio's at seven?" He asked. "Perfect." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"What was that about doing and dating again?" Angela chimed into the phone. Bella let out a sigh. "This is different! I want to stay on Esmes good side remember?" Angela laughed. "Rightt!" She said dragging out the word. "Where are you going anyway?" "Antonio's." Bella put her face in her hands knowing what was coming. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Antonio's? That place is crazy expensive! Last night must have been good." Bella gasped, holding in a giggle. "Ange!" "Bellaa!"Angela mimicked. "I have to shower again." Bella said. "Fine, bring me a doggy bag!" Bella pressed the end button and got in the shower.<p>

Bella stood outside Antonio's. She was wearing a mid thigh black dress and black heels. She had her hair pinned up messily with several curls hanging down. She huffed in annoyance. "Of course he's late." She mumbled. "Pardon?" A voice said to her left. She turned to see a smiling Edward Cullen staring at her. She rolled her eyes as he let his eyes scan her body. "Can we get this over with?" Bella said under her breathe. Edward finally stopped starring at Bellas legs. "Would you like to go inside?" He asked seeing Bella shiver slightly. Bella nodded following behind Edward into the restaurant.

Bella and Edward were seated at the table. It was awkwardly silent. Bella could feel Edward starring and she was blushing under his gaze, trying to process what was on the menu in front of her. A server finally came up. "Oh, thank god." Bella mumbled. "Hello, I'm Jill, I'll be your server tonight. Could I start you off with some drinks?" The server threw a large flirtatious smile at Edward. It irked Bella. Not over Edward, over the fact she was right there. "Just a water, thank you." Bella spat. Edward glanced at the server. "A beer please. Doesn't matter the kind." He smiled. Turning back to Bella, as the server took off. "So, about last night..." Edward drew out. Bella sighed. "Can we pretend that didn't happen." "Was it really that bad?" Edward asked in surprise. Bella let out a laugh. "It was a mistake, if I had known who you were it wouldn't have happened." "So it wasn't bad?" Edward asked trying not to sound hopeful. Bella shook her head. " I don't even remember meeting you." Edward made a pleading look. "Do you at least recall anything? Even think anything?" Bella scrunched up her face. "No, not at all. Why anyway?" Edward started to blush. " I just wanted to know, if, well if you enjoyed yourself?" Bellas' jaw dropped. At that moment the waitress came up and placed the drinks down. "All ready to order?" Bella stood. "Actually, I think I'm going to leave. Thank you though." Bella grabbed her purse and nearly ran out of the restaurant. She started laughing while walking toward the street her car was parked on. "Men these days." She muttered fumbling through her purse for her keys. "Bella! Bella wait!" She heard not to far behind her. She stopped and turned. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm sorry." He said breathing slightly heavier from running. "Can I ask what possessed you to ask such a question?" Bella said raising an eyebrow. "Well, that answer is more offending then the question." He mumbled. Bella made a gesture with her hand signalling to go on. "Don't get mad. My brother made a bet with me saying you didn't enjoy yourself. So I saw your picture in the paper and went to ask you." Edward held his breath waiting for a slap or yelling. He didn't expect the fit of laughter from Bella. "Guys are ridiculous." She mumbled turning around heading for her car again, Edward matched her steps walking along side Bella. "What do you want?" She said turning to face him. "Well I was thinking since I put my foot in my mouth at the restaurant I could at least take you for a drink." Letting a confident smile grace his lips. Bella smirked. "You're not getting a repeat performance." "I would never ask you that, you seem like the type that would knock out my teeth."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES!<strong>

**What are you thinking of the story so far. :)**

**3 Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH MY GOD IT'S UPDATED. **_

_**I'm sorry. Any amount of excuses will just be pointless so instead READ.**_

_**Thanks to my beta Elli aka Re-written Genius, you're the apple to my pie. **_

* * *

><p>Slow, soft kisses ran down Bella's throat. Slowly working down to her collar bones, as hands drifted off her body and started pulling at her dress trying to remove it. The man let out a huff of air trying to pull at it. Bella lifted her hips off the bed allowing the guy to shimmy the dress up further. With a few more contortions the dress was off. As the soft kisses started again continuing where they left off and headed down her body. She went to look at the head that was currently kissing halfway down her stomach and working on taking off her bra when a loud beep started to go off.<p>

Bella groaned.

Time for work.

She threw her arm over to hit the alarm. She groggily stretched while flinging her legs off the bed. She touched her toes to the cold floor and stood slowly. A few slow wobbly steps and she made it to the bathroom. After one nice shower and some reminiscing of her dream she wrapped herself in a fluffy blue towel and padded herself to the kitchen. Plopping down on a kitchen barstool and looking down at the paper and her fresh cup of coffee from Starbucks. She rolled her eyes.

"What Alice? No muffin?" Bella yelled.

The small pixie like girl came hopping in the room.

"Good morning!." She said cheerily. "And they were out of all the good kinds, all there was, was bran!"

Bella just shook her head. Alice had been a friend of hers from college. She took psych. For some reason it baffled Bella that this hyper little pixie was able to be serious for eight hours a day. And wherever she got her energy, Bella wanted some.

Alice plopped down beside Bella. Alice took one expecting look at Bella while taking a sip of her coffee and slowly placing down her mug.

"Well?" Alice said expectantly.

"Well what?" Bella asked.

"How was the date?!" the pixie bounced on the stool.

Bella huffed. 'Angela.' she thought. 'Nothing is private I swear.'

"It wasn't an actual date!" Bella said rather loudly. Shaking her heading and flipping to the entertainment news.

"Mhmm, right" Alice dragged out.

"It wasn't! I was practically forced by Esme! Now if you excuse me I am going to get ready for work if you don't mind!" Bella thought the paper could wait, escaping Alice is what she needed.

"I'm not going to let this go Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, just get out!"

"Love you too!" Alice cheered. Followed by the door to Bella's apartment closing.

'Why in the hell did I give her a key?!' Bella thought while getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Morning Eric!" Bella said so cheery it almost made herself think Alice had taken over her body.<p>

Some random grunt escaped Eric; which was supposed to be a hello. Moments later Mike came strolling by Bellas cubicle passing her a coffee, ignoring her thank you he moved straight to Eric giving him small kiss.

"Thank you." Eric whispered smiling. Mike beamed.

Eric and Bella have been friends almost as soon as Eric started working for the paper. Bella had really never talked to Mike much before then. He had always been very reserved. Eric and him are complete opposites. According to Eric they had been long time friends and once they both came out things fell into place.

"No problem. Got any gossip to report?"

"Bella says don't hire delicious man meat if you don't want her to pounce." Eric said matter-o-factly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Bella, if I have to replace another one because of you I will kick your ass."

"Yeah, Yeah." She said rolling her eyes.

"How was the date?" Mike said smirking. "Lucky you - bagging a Cullen."

"Not to mention that he is a sex god." Eric said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You slept with him!" Mike exclaimed.

"Eric!" Bella whined.

"What? It's not like it was a huge secret." Eric said.

Bella hit her head on the desk.

"Kill me now."

* * *

><p>"So, Eddie? What the girl say?" Emmett said batting his lashes at Edward.<p>

"She said it was amazing." Edward said all proud while smirking.

'It's not like Emmett can prove it.' He thought.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I call her and ask? It should be her lunch hour..." Emmett said smiling evilly, snatching the phone from the base.

"No!"

"Oh, yes!" In that moment Emmett took off running to the bathroom with the phone. Yelling "Catch me if you can Eddie!"

* * *

><p>Bella was just standing up to leave for lunch when the phone rang. She sighed picking up the phone.<p>

"Bella Swan." She said rather annoyed.

"HEY WAS IT REALLY AMAZING OR IS MY BROTHER A DIRTY LIAR?"

Bella winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Pardon me?"

"WHEN HE FUCKED YOU! HE SAID THAT YOU SAID IT WAS AMA-"

There was some shouting and loud bangs in the background as well as what sounded like the dropping of the phone.

"EMMETT YOU SHIT HEAD! GIVE ME THE MOTHER FUCKING PHONE!" A familiar voice yelled.

"NO, I NEED PROOF EDWARD!"

Bella let out a gasp and hung up the phone.

'Dear god, How mortifying.'

She smoothed her skirt and spun around going to leave for lunch when she walked right into a wall of muscle.

She looked up curiously and saw a beautiful set of white teeth smiling down at her.

"Hi, I'm Jake."

Bella took a minute to gather herself.

"Bella." She said smiling back and extending her hand.

"Hello Bella," He smiled. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you would like to go for lunch and maybe give me some dirt on the place?"

Bella's heart fluttered as she nodded. He stepped aside and let her pass. Following her out of the building.

* * *

><p>"God damn it, she hung up the phone." Emmett said hitting the end button.<p>

"Fuck. Thanks Em, thanks a lot. Now she thinks I'm a complete fuck head."

"Hey, I'm not going to just go by your word. I need some kind of proof."

Edward shook his head.

"Can you just not be an asshole for once?" Edward said sounding exasperated.

"I'm not being an asshole, I'm making sure you don't cheat." And with that Emmett laughed and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So what article are you working on in sports right now?" Bella asked while slowly eating a fry.<p>

"Well, Mike gave me a few basketball pieces to write about the upcoming season." Jake said taking a big bite of his burger.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that."

He gulped down his bite of burger. "Basketball is just not my thing really, but I'm the new guy, so I take what I can get."

"Mike is pretty understanding, I'm sure he wouldn't mind finding you something you are more interested in to write about. Then again we all have to pay our dues in unwanted articles." She picked up two more fries and started to chew them.

"Yeah, I rather not bother him, I don't mind." Jake shrugged.

"Well looks like it's time to walk back. Don't want to be late." Bella said while standing.

"Yeah..." Jake looked hesitant, "Look Bella, I would like to get to know you when we aren't really focused on work."

Bella smiled as she started to walk. "Okay, My friends and I are going to the new club on main Friday, you can come if you want."

Jake nodded, "Sounds great, you can give me a call when you want to meet." He pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on the back of the food receipt. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek before entering the office and heading to his desk.

* * *

><p>Bella sat at her desk and started to hum some song while she pulled up an article she was working on.<p>

"Mike is going to kill you Bella." Eric chimed.

Bella smirked. " I have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I might not update soon because I have exams, BUT it will be updated within the next month.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry that it took a little over a month, but sometimes life is complicated!

I did not have this Beta'd by my wonderful Elli, due to the fact I just wanted to get it up for you guys! So pardon any grammatical and/or spelling errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jake decided that he would meet Bella and the others outside Eclipse at nine thirty. Bella, Alice, and one of Alice's co-workers named Rosalie were carpooling to the club.<p>

Rosalie was a blonde bombshell wearing a tight red tube dress. Alice said she was cool, and really needed a night out.

"I can't believe Ange ditched us for Ben!" Alice exclaimed.

"She didn't really ditch us, she's meeting us at the club with him." Bella tried to reason. "Oh, apparently Jess made sure to save us a booth."

"Yes! Thank god, but fuck I hate Jess." Alice grimaced.

"Who doesn't hate Jess?"

"God, you guys sound like bitchy highschoolers!" Rose laughed.

"Nothing wrong with being young at heart!" Alice said.

"Yeah, you have to let go and bitch sometime, otherwise it just builds up!" Bella chimed in.

"Too right, I haven't gone out in months. My shithead brother invites me out, but his friends are pigs that fuck everything that moves. I swear to god the one harasses me to no end."

"Rose, whens the last time you got laid?" Alice asked.

Rose starting coughing. "I'm sorry what?"

"Someone hasn't done the dirty in a while with that response! How long?!" Bella cheered.

"Five months." Rose mumbled.

"What was that?" Alice said.

"Five months!" Rose yelled.

"How are you even functioning?! Oh god, please tell me you at least have some self-love going on!" Alice and Bella were cackling as Rose started to blush.

"Don't worry, we will find you a hot boy to treat you right." Bella winked.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The line for the club was huge. Bella found Jake and pulled him to the front of the line. The bouncer look her up and down.

"Name?" He asked

"Bella Swan"

The bouncer lifted the rope and let her and Jake through.

Jake was dressed in a black v-neck with dark wash jeans. He held onto Bella's hips as she walked towards the booth. As they got to the booth, Alice and Roses eyes widened.

"Everybody this is Jake. Jake this is Alice, Rosalie, Ange, Ben and everybody else must be dancing."

Jake leaned down and whispered in her ear if she wanted a drink. She nodded, while Jake headed to the bar.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Alice screeched. "HE HAS TO BE THE HOTTEST GUY ALIVE."

Bella shook her head laughing. "Fuck Alice, you're nuts."

"Actually you are, I would be all over that if he was here with me." Rosalie added.

"What do you think we are going to do tonight, play monopoly?" Bella said looking at them.

"I think it would be more like twister." Alice winked.

"You guys are such perverts." Bella said. "Wait, where did Ange and Ben go?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, they are probably 'exploring'" Alice made quotes with her fingers. "…new places."

"Right, fucking in the bathroom of the club." Rosalie laughed.

"Christening a new club, Ange beat us all." The three all started laughing.

Jake came over with a beer, and what looked like a martini. He put it down in front of Bella and scooted in beside her.

"Sorry you never said what you wanted." He whispered.

"This is fine. Thank you." She smiled,

"Down those quick so we can dance!" Alice said as she started dancing in her seat with Rose.

"You guys can go and I'll meet you." Bella said with a smile.

Alice and rose both looked at each other and shrugged. Leaving the booth and running to the dance floor.

After ten minutes Bella dragged a reluctant Jake from the booth and on to the floor, where she located Rose and Alice quickly. Bella started to dance and grind with her ass on Jake and Jake did the standard guy dance where they just shift side to side while holding a girls hips. When there was a change of tempo Bella turned around Jake immediately pressed her body to his. He leaned down and kissed her below the ear.

"Bells?" he whispered.

Bella's stomach filled with butterflies at the nick name and the warm breath against her skin sent tingles across her skin.

"Yes?"

"I really don't want to, but I have to leave at twelve. I have to pick up my sister from work."

Bella pulled her head back a bit and pouted. "Okay, but you will have to make it up to me." She smirked at him.

"Oh, I could definitely do that." He responded as a new song came on. He grinded his hips into hers, resting forehead against forehead and just went to the beat. Bella moved her hands from his neck and started to run down his his arms and up his chest. Smiling when all she felt was pure muscle. Jake started to kiss her softly. As Bella just barely licked his lower lip, followed by tugging on it gently with her teeth, Jake took it as permission to play and started exploring her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back after a while.

"I have to go now."

Bella leaned up and kissed him. "Remember you owe me." She smiled as he let out a laugh. "Bye Bells. I'll be back in a bit."

Bella looked around behind her after Jake left and found Alice and Rosalie. She wiggled her way over and started to dance with them. They were too into dancing to really bother commenting about Jake. about four songs later Rose was freaking out and pulling at Alice and Bella it get off the floor.

"What the hell Rose?" Alice exclaimed.

"My brother and his idiot friends are here!" She nearly yelled. "Come on please just hide in the booth."

Alice huffed and slid in and Bella followed.

"How'd they even get on the list. I mean we only got in because of connections, and even that was hard." Bella said leaning slightly in towards Rose.

Rosalie shook her head. "His idiot friends, are wealthy idiot friends. I shouldn't have told Jasper I was going here."

"Rosie! I thought I saw you! Jasper said you were here." The big bear like guy smiled and scooted in beside Rose.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Emmett." "I'm Alice, this is Bella." Emmett looked over at Bella.

"You seem familiar, have we met?"

Bella shook her head. "Not that I recall. I'm going to get a drink, Anybody want anything?" The girls shook their heads. So Bella just turned around and headed for the bar.

* * *

><p>Emmett Saw the Bella girl start to walk off.<p>

'Man does she ever look..."

"She's the girl that fucked Edward!" Emmett nearly yelled at loud. Rose looked in disbelief. Alice looked confused. "Edward? How do you know him?" Emmett started laughing. "He is my fucking brother. Oh god, I need to ask her a question when she comes back" Rose smacked his chest. "Tell your scumbag brother not to touch her." Rose looked up. "Speaking of brothers." she mumbled. Jasper slid in beside Alice.

"Hey big sister." He smiled. He turned to Alice. "Hey sisters friend." he winked.

Bella got back to the booth. "Uhm, hi." She said squishing in beside Jasper.

"Belllllll-ah" Emmett dragged out with a huge smirk across his face.

"Yes?" She rose a brow.

"Was it really good, or is Eddie a liar?"

"Eddie? Eddie who?" Bella asked looking confused as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Edward Cullen, My twerp brother. And assuming by that question it wasn't memorable." His smirk grew.

Bella looked stressed. "Alice, have you you seen ange?"

Bella turned to get her answer only to see Alice sucking face with the blonde guy.

"Fuck, Rose can we dance?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Rose, let's go dance."

"Rose isn't going anywhere until you answer my question," Emmett said smugly leaning forward trapping rose between himself and Alice.

Rosalie looked pissed. Then suddenly her face turned into a big smile evil smile.

The blonde leaned in and whispered something in Emmett's ear that caused him to gulp. He turned and looked at Rose and nodded.

In a second Emmett was standing and looking nervous. Rose stood up after and said "I'll meet you by the bathroom."

Emmett smiled and practically ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Rose came over and grabbed both of Bella's hands.

"What did you say to him?" Bella said curiously.

Rosalie smiled evilly "I may have suggested that I would make him very happy if he left you alone."

Bella started laughing. "Oh god you are coming out with me more often."

-/-/-/-/

_'God she is hot.'_

Currently standing at the bar was Edward Cullen and beside him a thin strawberry blonde named Tanya. Only seconds before he was going to ask her if she wanted a drink, a rather angry looking Emmett stepped directly between them.

"Me, you, dance floor now." Emmett glared at Edward.

"Sorry Emmett, I'm busy. Get Jasp to be your wingman." Edward tried to lean around Emmett to get a view of Tanya.

"One, Jasp's tongue is thirty feet down Rose's friend's throat, and two, I doubt you want Jasp dancing with your little girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Edward asked confused.

"Yeah, girlfriend. Bella and Rosie are friends. I need you to take the little one, so I can have a talk with Rose." Emmett grabbed Edward by the elbow and dragged him out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Bella was dancing with Rose in front of her. She was shaking and grinding her hips to the beat, when she felt someone press up against her back. She smiled and Grinded harder and turned around.<p>

"You came back." her smile fell. Edward raised an eyebrow at her clear disappointment in it being him. Bella locked eyes with Edward. She was suddenly aware of his hands on her hips and how bad she wanted to just run, but instead she started to dance slowly.

"You don't look too happy to see me." Edward said in her ear.

"I thought you were someone else." Her hands were so loose on Edwards neck they were almost letting go. She turned to look at Rose, but apparently she had given into Emmett. Searching frantically for some excuse to escape she laid eyes on Ange and ben sitting at the table with Alice and Rosalie's brother. And starring right at her from the table with fire burning in his eyes was Jake.

Bella almost immediately dropped her hands and ran towards the table smiling, not saying a word to Edward.

She arrived at the table and practically threw herself in Jake's lap. "You came back!" She smiled.

Jake grunted and leaned his chin towards Edward standing at the table. As if asking_ 'Who the fuck is this?'_

Bella looked up at Edward.

Edward reached out his hand and forced a smile. "Edward Cullen."

Recognition crossed Jake's face and he smiled. "Jake Black."

Tension filled the air as Jake and Edward had a stare down. Edward sat across from them in the curved booth.

Finally Ben said something breaking the tension. A sigh of relief escaped Bella, while Ben asked about Jake's job. Bella took this opportune moment to look at Ange. They made eye contact, and Bella started to scold her, and mouth "Naughty, naughty." Ange gave Bella the finger and they both started laughing. That was until Bella heard Jake asking Edward questions about when we met.

Bella sharply turned her attention to Jake and slowly played with the collar of his shirt. Praying silently, that nothing negative will happen. She didn't even understand why both guys were so territorial over her. She quickly glanced at Edward whose eyes don't leave her fingers playing with Jakes collar. Slowly his face turns into a huge condescending smile and he looks at Jake and says it.

"We fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>What has poor Bella gotten herself into! I yi yi! <strong>

**Update hopefully within a few weeks! **

**Let me know what you thought, think, want to happen or what should have happened! **

**Reviews and Critiques ALWAYS WELCOME!**


End file.
